The present invention disclosed herein relates to a system for predicting production of a fruit tree and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for predicting production of fruit tree by using an imaging device.
A system for predicting production of a fruit tree is used for predicting production of a fruit tree in a next year in advance. Overall price and supply of the fruit tree in the next year can be adjusted on the basis of the production information predicted by the system for predicting production of a fruit tree.
Recently, as the development of electronic technologies, a system for predicting production of a fruit tree by using an imaging device is being developed. The system for predicting production of a fruit tree may predict production of a fruit tree in a next year by collecting image information on the fruit tree from the imaging device and analyzing the collected image information.
In addition, typically, imaging fruit trees is performed at the time when the fruits are actually born. However, it may be difficult to obtain exact fruit tree images due to lots of leaves surrounding the fruits at the time when the fruits are actually born.